wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:2012/10/23
. ) 22:52 Dev (kris1599999): (... lol, sorry) 22:52 Dev (kris1599999): (What are you using it for?) 22:52 Bly (bly1234): *bangs gavel* this meeting is now in session 22:52 nagakrion: (Stuff) 22:52 Dev (kris1599999): Heroi: ... *looks around confuseD* 22:53 Bly (bly1234): So 22:53 Dev (kris1599999): (you have to announce the first topic ...) 22:53 Dev (kris1599999): (or ask for someone to make one) 22:54 Bly (bly1234): Does anyone have a topic to discuss? 22:54 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: *requests the floor* 22:54 Bly (bly1234): Granted 22:55 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: Good evening. 22:55 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: As you all know, the Order of Nations for Peace declared war. 22:55 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: on the Jankan Empire, the Bazanian Empire and the Trade Emergency coalition. 22:55 nagakrion: (I motion to end all CC meetings with Bly looking at the camera and shouting "...and live from New York its saturday night!) 22:56 A \/olks\/\/agen (wolf802): (I second this.) 22:56 Bly (bly1234): (lol) 22:56 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: As a result of that, the Trade Emergency Coalition sent their ships, who were peacekeeping in ORP, from Kjil to Filisi, where Lunor ships were peacekeeping. 22:57 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: They attacked and routed the Lunoric ships. 22:57 nagakrion: (You just missed an opportunity to call the ONP hypocrites) 22:57 A \/olks\/\/agen (wolf802): (Lunor: We would just like to publically say "fuck you." *Applause* Lunor: That is all.) 22:57 Dev (kris1599999): (This guy is ONP) 22:57 Bly (bly1234): (Cry me a river ambassador) 22:57 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: This is improper conduct, in our opinion. 22:57 nagakrion: (ohhh) 22:57 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: If you devote forces tot he CC peacekeeping force, you denationalize them. 22:58 nagakrion: (Faretel: Cry me a river, build a bridge, GET THE FUCK OVER IT) 22:58 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: Thus, it is friendly fire, and should bbe punished. 22:58 Dev (kris1599999): *Techia requests the floor* 22:58 Bly (bly1234): Hold on. 22:59 A \/olks\/\/agen (wolf802): (Techia: *teamkills*) 22:59 A \/olks\/\/agen (wolf802): (Game: Forgive? Lunor: n) 22:59 nagakrion: (lol!) 22:59 Bly (bly1234): We would need to discuss the ramifications of punishment for friendly fire 22:59 A \/olks\/\/agen (wolf802): (-100 points.) 22:59 Bly (bly1234): (lol) 22:59 nagakrion: (kick from the server) 22:59 A \/olks\/\/agen (wolf802): (Plus reset K/D.) 22:59 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: I would like to allow Techia to present its counter. 23:00 Bly (bly1234): Such an action has not occurred and I don't believe we have regulations, but very well. 23:00 Dev (kris1599999): (countersomethign. I forgot the word) 23:00 Bly (bly1234): *yields the floor* 23:00 nagakrion: (rebuttal?) 23:00 Dev (kris1599999): (counterclaim?) 23:00 nagakrion: (yeah) 23:00 Bly (bly1234): (Han (Lunor) shot first) 23:01 Dev (kris1599999): Techia: We withdrew our forces from ORP, and were granted permission by Orin to attack ships in their territory. *gives floor back* 23:01 Dev (kris1599999): (whoops, the withdrawal happened tomorrow) 23:01 Dev (kris1599999): (oh well) 23:01 A \/olks\/\/agen (wolf802): (brb for a min.) 23:01 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: You withdrew your forces AFTER attacking ours. 23:01 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: And anyway, you did not attack Lunor, you attacked Capita Council ships. 23:02 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: You either friendly fired, or you attacked Capita Council. Either one deserves punishment. 23:02 Bly (bly1234): I'd like to weigh my opinion 23:02 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: Very well. 23:03 Dev (kris1599999): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Skirmish_above_Filisi 23:03 Dev (kris1599999): (there's the battle, if you want) 23:03 Bly (bly1234): Hypothetically, since war had begun, the vessels should have been fair game due to their belonging to the nation. They should have been withdrawn from the fleet 23:03 Dev (kris1599999): (wait, Techia has already withdrawn their forces from ORP.) 23:04 Dev (kris1599999): (but they did it after the attack) 23:04 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: *requests* 23:04 Bly (bly1234): Granted 23:04 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: They should have been withdrawn from the peacekeepign force for being at war with a completely different civilizations? 23:05 Bly (bly1234): It's simply my opinion 23:05 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: Well I disagree. It discourages participation in peacekeeping forces, and is illogical. 23:06 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: The most that should be done about wars and peacekeeping forces is beligerents kept in different locations. They were - Techia had to use hyperspace to attack us. 23:06 Bly (bly1234): Forces at war, especially of this magnitude, shouldn't be allowed to keep their vessels in 23:06 nagakrion: (Wolf, what was the approx. civilian population of Enton?) 23:06 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: Well, I'd be happy for thsi to be the next topic, however, fort he time being, we're on this one. 23:07 Bly (bly1234): Very well. 23:07 Bly (bly1234): Anyone else? 23:07 Bly (bly1234): Before we put this to a vote 23:07 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: I wish to denounce Techia on behalf of the Capita Council, and ban them from ORP for 6 months. 23:08 nagakrion: (ORP?) 23:08 Dev (kris1599999): (Acronym for the peacekeeping force in Orin adn Risuk) 23:08 nagakrion: (TY) 23:08 Dev (kris1599999): (Orin and Risuk Peacekeeping force (capital letters) 23:08 Dev (kris1599999): ) 23:09 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: and I wish for this to be the vote. 23:10 Bly (bly1234): Not yet 23:10 Bly (bly1234): First we must decide if they are to be punished. Don't get ahead of yourself 23:10 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: Very well. 23:11 Bly (bly1234): Are we ready? 23:11 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: Yes 23:12 Bly (bly1234): *looks to Hyan Fi* 23:12 Dev (kris1599999): (NAGA WOLF VOTE) 23:13 Bly (bly1234): (I abstain, Bion votes yes, Andur and Hzia vote no) 23:13 nagakrion: (What's the punishment? the one called for (ORP ban?)) 23:13 Bly (bly1234): (Am I missing anyone?) 23:13 Dev (kris1599999): (No.) 23:13 Dev (kris1599999): (The vote is WHETHER to punish them) 23:13 Dev (kris1599999): (the punishment will be discussed lateR) 23:15 Dev (kris1599999): (waiting on Orin and Risuk) 23:15 Dev (kris1599999): 23:01 A \/olks\/\/agen (wolf802): (brb for a min.) 23:15 Dev (kris1599999): (vote will not pass anyway) 23:16 Dev (kris1599999): (20 yes needed. 17 yes) 23:16 A \/olks\/\/agen (wolf802): (gtg now, cya) 23:16 Dev (kris1599999): Manaki: The vote has failed. Techia shall not be punished 23:16 Bly (bly1234): (Whatever) 23:16 Dev (kris1599999): (bye) 23:16 nagakrion: (Byesies!) 23:16 Bly (bly1234): (Bye) 23:17 Bly (bly1234): Let's move on. 23:17 Bly (bly1234): Next topic? Would anyone like the floor? 23:17 Dev (kris1599999): (hold on) 23:18 Dev (kris1599999): (1 min) 23:20 Dev (kris1599999): Manaki: Bly, you wished to discuss the peacekeeping forces? 23:20 Dev (kris1599999): (back, btw) 23:20 Bly (bly1234): I think I've made the position. 23:21 Bly (bly1234): I'm open to others having their opinions 23:21 Dev (kris1599999): Manaki: Do you wish to open a topic on it, though? 23:21 Bly (bly1234): No. 23:21 Dev (kris1599999): Manaki: Very well. 23:22 Bly (bly1234): *looks out* Anyone else? 23:22 Dev (kris1599999): Lunor: I wish to discuss the shutting of Digger's mouth. 23:22 Dev (kris1599999): (uhh, I got nothign) 23:22 Bly (bly1234): It's a good thing, he's spamming up the room 23:23 nagakrion: *faretel looks confused at the topic of discussion* 23:23 nagakrion: (Gah we need T and his admin powers) 23:23 Bly (bly1234): Anyone else? 23:23 Bly (bly1234): Huge galactic conflict about to start...anything? 23:24 Dev (kris1599999): Techia: The Capita Council can do nothing about this. 23:24 Dev (kris1599999): Sjutnariva: I wish to discuss a peacekeeping force around my planets against TEC, but I am not allowed to discuss it without Chair member concent until the next meeting. 23:24 Dev (kris1599999): (brb) 23:25 Bly (bly1234): Ambassador Faretel? 23:25 Bly (bly1234): Do you have anything to say? 23:25 nagakrion: Faretel: No. 23:25 Dev (kris1599999): (back) 23:25 Bly (bly1234): (wb) 23:25 Dev (kris1599999): (ty) 23:26 Bly (bly1234): Well then. 23:27 Bly (bly1234): Are we all set? *picks up gavel* 23:27 Dev (kris1599999): Manaki: Yes 23:27 Dev (kris1599999): Manaki: Next meeting is Sunday, September 2. 23:27 Bly (bly1234): *bangs* See you all on the 2nd. }}